


The Shovel Talk

by wrenegay341



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, The Shovel Talk, it'll be sweet i promise, just two smol lesbian mothers and their family, plus Carol meeting the Rambeaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenegay341/pseuds/wrenegay341
Summary: Basically just Carol and Maria telling Monica about the first time Carol was over for dinner. I was trying to find a story similar to this (and wasn't able to), so I decided to write it. Enjoy!





	The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> i am weak for two (2) awesome pilot mothers and their adorable child

It's been a long day at the Danvers-Rambeau household (Goose discovered packing peanuts, Monica spilled a container of glue on the carpet, and Carol helped Earth narrowly avoid conquest--again), and the the family is entirely ready to sink into the couch with plenty of snacks and watch Fresh Prince until their minds disintegrate. Right before Maria picks up the remote, Monica spots a picture of her grandparents on the mantel, and a thought comes into her head.  
"Hey mom, what was it like when you introduced Auntie Carol to Nan and Grandad?" she asks innocently.  
"Grandad almost murdered me, Mon," Carol says, causing Maria to snort into her cereal.  
"It wasn't that bad--"  
"Seriously, babe, he gave me the shovel talk! I feared for my life!"  
Maria stops laughing, but only a little, and Monica pipes up.  
"What's a shovel talk?"  
"The shovel talk is typically something that a person's parent gives to a boyfriend or girlfriend warning them not to hurt their kid emotionally, like when I brought your auntie over for dinner. My dad is, well, overprotective, and he may have gone a little overboard with the whole speech," Maria says, waving off protests from Carol, who obviously thinks "a little overprotective/overboard" is an understatement.  
"Carol, if you don't stop throwing Cheerios at me, I swear--"  
"So what happened at the first family dinner, and why is Auntie throwing Cheerios on your face?" Monica asks, throwing some cereal of her own.  
"I'm throwing bucketloads of Cheerios at your mother because she is the nicest, prettiest, funniest woman in the galaxy," Carol says, snuggling her face into Maria's shoulder. "And if you want to know what happened, we'll tell you."  
"I'm certainly all ears," Maria murmurs.  
"It was a dark and stormy night. No, really!"

 

*

 

"Babe, you know how much I love you."  
"Yes, Carol, I'm aware."  
"But please, save me from your family! They hate me, I just know it!"  
"Carol, we've already gotten through the small talk and dinner! You're a fighter pilot, just like me. You know we don't back down.  Plus, I could definitely tell they appreciated your camellias."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Now hush and eat your rice."  
Mr. Rambeau clears his throat loudly as he enters the dining room. Carol sets her fork down with a loud clink, and Mrs. Rambeau looks at her suddenly. With an apologetic smile, Carol passes the butter and bread down the table. After a solid twenty minutes of blundering through well-intentioned questions about her family, Carol realizes that her only hope is for the Rambeaus to see that above all else, she wants to make Maria happy (but not for them to see the less platonic side of their relationship, of course).  
"Mom, how have the cousins been?" Maria asks, squeezing Carol's hand warmly under the table.   
"Oh, they've been just fine, darling! How kind of you to ask!"  
"Ms. Danvers, may I speak to your outside for a minute?" Mr. Rambeau says abruptly, like he's been wanting to say it for the whole meal. Carol looks at Maria, asking for reassurance from those warm dark eyes.  
"Yes, sir," Carol says, setting her napkin on the table with an air of finality. She thanks Mrs. Rambeau for the well-cooked meal and walks through the house with the gruff patriarch. He's powerfully built from his years of manual labor, in sharp contrast to the birdlike form and timid nature of his wife.  
"What did you want to talk to me about, sir?" she asks, hoping he doesn't say, 'Get out of my house and never even look at my daughter again.'  
"Listen, Alice and I are good parents, and we certainly aren't blind. We know our child. We know that even though our little Maria would never admit it to us, she's attached to you in a way that, well, some people say isn't...right."  
Carol shudders at his word choice, remembering a time of violence and shouting--her father screaming at her that she was unnatural, her mother slapping her, Carol wiping away her tears and lugging a suitcase filled with her meager possessions, determined to fulfill her dreams of joining the Air Force. Mr. Rambeau notices her shaking and asks if she's alright.  
"Yes, sir. It's just that my family isn't as accepting as you are...just bad memories."  
"I'm sorry, I don't really know how else to describe what that sort of thing is called."  
"Eh, it's fine. Go on."  
"Anyway, we see the way she looks at you. I think you're a fine young woman, but I know you're a bit headstrong and have a difficult time controlling your emotions. All I have to say is this: treat her well, and don't you ever hurt our little girl, or else I will make you pay. Understand?"  
"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Carol promises, starting to grin (after all, she has a family now).  
"Now, let's go in and finish our meal. And no more of this 'sir' stuff. Call me Henry. You're a guest in our home."  
"Yes, sir--Henry."  
"Alice told me she was cooking some cherry pie," Henry says, opening the door for her. Carol steps inside, breathing in the warm aroma of freshly baked dough. Maria sees her reenter the dining room, hugs her, and whispers, "You did it!"  
Henry helps serve the massive dessert, scooping out extra ice cream for Maria and Carol, who are sitting side by side. It's a happy family scene, full of laughter and teasing.

 

*

 

"That doesn't sound that scary, Auntie Carol," Monica says, snatching the last of Carol's cereal from the bowl.  
"Kid, you have no idea! I think if I didn't love your mom so much, he would've locked me in his shed forever!"  
"Well, I guess we're lucky my dad's love detector was sensitive enough to keep you alive and shed-free."  
"Go Auntie Carol! Plus, you got Nana's super-duper special pie," Monica squeals, jumping onto her parents. Maria and Carol groan, then begin a vicious tickle attack on the girl. Goose stands unaffected in the corner, unresponsive to Monica's shouts of excitement and laughter. It's almost a perfect replica of the scene from twenty years earlier, where a pilot and her badass girlfriend figured out how strong a family's love is.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go, folks. Could you tell how much I like cherry pie and gays? Probably.


End file.
